


you speak of awe & take every word from me !  egobang

by manntequilla



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt, cute shit, this is so old it's so bad jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manntequilla/pseuds/manntequilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ѕong // caviar - dance gavin dance </p><p>тυмвlr proмpт // danny cuddling and comforting arin even though he’s laughing his ass off because arin got the hiccups from yelling too much while they were playing mario maker and arin is a pouty mess and danny is trying to assure him that he is super cute and calm him down by nuzzling and smooching him</p>
            </blockquote>





	you speak of awe & take every word from me !  egobang

" _**god fucking damnit!** _ " arin yelled from the top of his lungs , filled with anger and hate. the youtubers have been playing mario maker all day , not being able to beat the one level that looked so simple. the 28 y/o male cursed underneath his breath , crossing his arms. " maybe we can find a different level. " danny suggested , looking over at his angered friend. " no daniel! i have to finish this damn level even if it takes us all night !" arin demanded , restarting the same level once again , making danny sigh. " don't sigh , i got this! " an hour later , arin sighed loudly in annoyance. once again , the two weren't able to beat the level arin wish to finish. no matter how hard they've tried. "you know what?! screw this! don't even know why i bought this damn game anyways!" danny started to giggle as arin had one of his mental breakdown as usual. the room fell silent as an unexpected hiccup erupted from arin's mouth. "did you just hiccup?" danny chuckled , raising an eyebrow.

 

"no i di- _hic! "_   another hiccup came in the way of arin's rage.

 

"aw big cat does have the hiccups from being so grumpy!" danny giggled , poking his friend's cheeks. shaking his head , arin huffed , brushing his mocha-brown hair out of his face. "don't worry , it'll go away." he muttered , patting his back as arin hiccuped again. "just hold your breath." 

"nah i got this." arin swatted danny's hand away as arin pressed start and continued. over time , arin would hiccup , getting angry about it while danny would laugh and apologize. " fuck it , i'm getting water." arin heaved up from his side of the couch , walking over to the fridge. danny paused the game and pulled out his phone , checking twitter for messages from fans , as arin came back with a bottle of water. " hey ross , besides water and holding your breath , what cures hiccups?" the aussie got up from his desk and walked over to him , seeing arin groan miserably as he hiccuped again , laying his head on danny's shoulder , glancing at ross with sorrowful brown eyes. 

 

"ah , arin has the hiccups , not surprised from all of his constant yelling. thought he would shit himself again." 

 

"hey! we don't speak of that!" arin's cheeks flushed redder than ross' shirt , making danny and ross laugh in unison. just as ross' laugh faded , his expression changed to a more surprised one. 

 

"no , i'm not going to." danny looked at ross in anger. playing innocent , ross shrugged his shoulders , replying with a "what? ". you see , ever since danny joined game grumps , he developed feelings for arin. but , to be honest , who could blame him? he's a very attractive man. from his laugh to his features just puts danny into this trance of pure love. i mean , he tried multiple times to tell arin his true feelings , but it just came out in mutters and babbling , the only people who knew was suzy , ross and brian. " come on danny. just do it. " the aussie joked , nudging danny's arm , which made the jew's face flush even worse. 

 

"do wh- _hic!_ \- what?" arin questioned , raising one of his eyebrows in confusion. danny sighed , making a gesture towards ross to leave , to which ross fulfilled.

 

"a-arin , don't kill me please." taking a deep breath , danny placed his lips on his friend's own. in  surprisement , arin's eyes grew wide as his whole body froze. all in his head , he could think nothing but  how soft danny's lips were. his eyes closed as he placed his hands on danny's soft face. just the feeling of arin's hand made danny's heart race. their lips collided slowly , arin licked danny's lower lip , wanting more , the jew's legs felt weak and more like jelly. slipping his tongue , arin's kisses started to get heated , not wanting to stop. but after a few minutes , he pulled away , leaving a trail of saliva. " thanks for curing me , _sexy_ kitten. " arin winked , putting emphasis on ' sexy kitten ' , leaving danny in a flustered mess as he walked off. " so did it work? " ross questioned  and placed his hand on danny's shoulder , looking back at arin , who looked very proud. " y-yeah it did. " danny smiled shyly , looking at the paused game before picking up arin's controller , unpausing it and finishing the level for arin. 

 

**//**

723 words. 


End file.
